Hinata Wanted to be like Naruto
by akinaxx
Summary: Hinata, with the help of Naruto tries to face up to her father, but in the end she can't manage to work up the courage. To cheer her up naruto brings her to his secret spot. NaruXHina. Songfic.


**Hinata Wanted**** to be ****like**** Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song used.**

Another gorgeous day in Konoha. The sun was out and was shining brightly down on the village. The sun's rays began to peek through the window of the Hyuuga's main house, disturbing the heiress that had slept peacefully. The covers were drawn back and she managed to sling herself out of bed.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

Today was the day. She would confront him, be like Naruto and tell him up front. She blinked her pale eyes a few times adjusting to the brilliance that filled the room. The sun, now fully risen had brightened Hinata's room and she was feeling hopeful for the changes to come. She jumped up from her place on her bed and fixed the covers, she then proceeded to change into her training clothes.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and _

_We figured out that, _

_When the time comes I'd take you away_

Hinata had spoken to Naruto the previous day, and he had given her some advice. And for once, Naruto's advice actually made sense. Hinata knew that if she wanted to face her father she had to toughen up. Every morning she had gone out early to train, but today was the day that she would follow through with her long awaited plans. She would face her father head-on and would never back down. She had waited a long time for this day to come.

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

She stood and left her room. She stumbled nervously down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her legs were jelly, and her mouth was extremely dry, but she couldn't worry about something like that when such an important moment was coming. She reached the room that she knew her father waited in. Stepping in and excusing her intrusion she sat across from her father in the mostly empty room.

"Well Hinata? What is it that you wish to waste my time talking about?"Her father asked rudely. She was used to this treatment, but flinched at his words.

All the training she had gone through for this moment forgotten, Hinata began to stutter,"W-w-well s-sir, I-I-I-"She couldn't finish. She quickly excused herself and ran from the room.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell __me?_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when __you're__ gone_

She ran through the halls of the Hyuuga mansion, through the Hyuuga compound and out onto the streets of Konoha. She didn't know why she was running, and she was ashamed of herself. All of the training she had put herself through was wasted. It didn't matter how much she trained, she would never be able to face her father the way Naruto faced his adversary. Eventually, Hinata found herself in front of Ichiraku's ramen shop. She could see the orange jumpsuit clad ninja sitting on one of the stools scarfing down what appeared to be his twelfth bowl of ramen. This brought a smile to her lips.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I __can__ take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh…..yeah!_

"Hey Hinata! Come eat some ramen with me!" Naruto yelled while patting the stool beside him.

Hinata blushed but obliged his request and ordered one bowl of ramen for herself. Her heart was racing, as it always did whenever she was near Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked quietly. He was staring at his ramen bowl like it had just insulted him.

"H-h-hai?"She replied.

"How did it go? You know, with your father." he mumbled while stirring his ramen with his chopsticks.

Hinata put her chopsticks down and hid her face with her bangs while twiddling her fingers. "Not very well."

"Ah, that's too bad Hinata." Naruto sounded truly sincere. Then suddenly he pushed his ramen bowl away and jumped off the stool. He grabbed Hinata's hand and said,"Hey, Hinata, there's something I've got to show you!"

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So __lonely in__side_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Naruto dragged Hinata along behind him, holding her hand the entire way. Hinata blushed but smiled as he pulled her along the streets of Konoha. Eventually they made it to the trees of the forest where Naruto finally turned back to Hinata. "Okay, now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say okay. Got it?"He asked her softly.

Hinata nodded in reply and shut her eyes. She could feel Naruto pulling her along through the trees. His hand was warm in hers and she was curious about what it was that Naruto wished to show her.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you_

_Away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell __me?_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone._

Finally, Naruto brought her to a stop. "Okay Hinata, you can open your eyes now." And she did. When she finally opened her pale eyes she saw a small clearing surrounded by the trees. There were many flowers of different colors creating a shimmering spectrum whenever the wind blew. Hinata walked out into the center of the clearing and without warning tons of butterflies took flight from the cover of the flowers' petals. The sun was shining through the leaves, and the beauty of it all was a bit too much for Hinata to handle. Naruto walked out to the center of the clearing and stood next to her. "If you want to……I can save you, Hinata. I could take you away from here." He whispered to her.

"So is this where you go when no one is able to find you?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that you're dodging the subject."

Hinata hid her face behind her bangs and said, "My father won't change his mind. No matter how strong I get it won't be enough to make up for all of my mistakes."

Naruto turned her around to face him, and hugged her like if he didn't she would fall to pieces. They stood like that a while and then Naruto pushed her away slightly and lifted her chin up gently so that their eyes met. "I doesn't matter how many mistakes you've made in the past Hinata. It's who you are now that really matters." Then he kissed her passionately, and though it took a few moments, Hinata returned it.

**A/N: Okay, so this songfic is finally being released. It's of course a NaruXHina fic and the song I chose to use was All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


End file.
